


Carols

by Otrera



Series: Christmas Fics 2017 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Gabriel sings in Enochian.





	Carols

Sam rested somewhere on the edge of sleep and waking, warm and content. The only light in the room came from the fireplace, which was dwindling slowly. He was laying flat on his back on the sofa, one foot propped up on the arm and the other slightly bent. Gabriel laid on top of him, one leg in between both of Sam's.

He reached up with one arm to stroke Gabriel's hair. Gabriel gave a happy little hum and fumbled to hold Sam's free hand.

“S’nice,” he mumbled.

Sam _hmm_ ed in agreement.

“R’m’nds me of the first Christmas. Was all warm and perfect then, too. All my siblings singing.”

Sam switched from stroking to scratching. “What'd you sing?”

“Enochian.”

Sam thought about the few times he'd heard Gabriel sing. “Bet you sounded awesome.”

Gabriel huffed a laugh. “Flatterer.”

“Sing one for me?”

“Give me a sec.” Gabriel coughed a bit and _ahem_ ed to clear his throat. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to sing.

It was no tune Sam had ever heard, but more beautiful than anything Sam had ever heard. Gabriel's voice was soft and low, husky with almost-sleep. His fingers tightened around Sam's. Sam's hand moved from Gabriel's hair to rubbing his back.

Sam closed his eyes. He let himself drift off to sleep, and Gabriel kept singing.


End file.
